


Patiently Waiting

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Kisses, just a little bit, just one tho, new relationships, touch repulsed, touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eric and Host have been dating for a couple weeks. Eric is a little afraid to be touched, but one night, he ask if him and Host can cuddle.





	Patiently Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a bitch for rare pairs. I saw someone whining about having nothing for an Eric/Host pairing so I decided to make one for them!!
> 
> I’m literally always willing to write for y’all so you can just comment them here or send them in an ask to my tumblr bingiplierdaily

“What are you doing?” 

“The Host is making his room more comfortable for Eric.”

Host has been waiting patiently for this moment as soon as they started dating. Eric is badly touch repulsed from all that he’s been through with his father, that’s the main reason it took so long for him to make any move on Host, he was worried he wouldn’t be a good partner because he cringes away from something as small as a hug. 

Host has been more than supportive of this, letting Eric initiate physical contact first before doing anything. He has his own issues with touch, though not in the same way as Eric, he still understands his discomfort. They haven’t kissed yet, haven’t done much more than holding hands, but Host didn’t complain.

They’ve been dating for about two weeks when Eric asked if they could sit and cuddle. Lately, Eric had given Host a few hugs. Always at random and always making Host’s heart leap into his throat. It surprised him when he asked, but excited him as well to be going somewhere.

“The Host ask if Eric is sure he would like to?” He had tried to keep his own excitement out of his narrations, pushing himself away from his desk to turn on the light, mumbling softly as he flipped the switch next to Eric. “His hugs only started recently and The Host would like to remind Eric that he doesn’t need to force himself to do anything too fast.” He smiled as his Sight graced him with Eric softly blushing, lips twitching with a smile that he tried hiding behind his hand. He dropped it and ducked his head when he heard the Host narrate that too.

“I-I just wanted to try it,” he murmured, slouching to try and hide his face from the Host’s all seeing eye. “I promise I’ll tell you if I’m uncomfortable with anything.”

That brings them back to the present, where Host is rustling around his room to make it a little less of a mess. Brushing away papers with his feet and grabbing many pillows and blankets from his closet, tossing them down on his bed as he narrated the stuff on it into oblivion. He was uncharacteristically excited as he quickly and choppily narrated his way around. He stopped as he heard a soft snort from Eric.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you move so fast.” he joked. He still seemed nervous, but much more relaxed then when he first came in.

“The Host has all the time in the world to wait for Eric,” Host straightened and grinned at his partner. He gestured behind him at the messy bed with all the extra bedding for him to sit. “But he must admit, he is rather excited.”

Eric snorted again, covering his mouth again in embarrassment, as he made his way over to the bed. He made himself comfortable as Host shut the door, turning off the lights again, making the candles scattered around his room light up. They’re fake candles to stop Dark and Dr. Iplier worrying about the manor burning down, and Host made sure to tell Eric so after sensing his worry.

Quickly, he tucked himself in the little nest as well. Eric had moved to give him room, but hesitated from moving closer. Host stopped adjusting and opened his mouth to ask if this was too much, but shut it when he started to move again. 

Eric ducked his head down and pressed it against Host’s bloody night shirt. He slipped his arms up and around his waist, stiff and a little tight. He moved his legs so that they were draped across Host’s lap. Host placed a hand gently on Eric’s back, testing if it was ok to touch him, getting a soft sigh in response as he relaxed. Eric loosened his grip as Host wrapped his arms around him and pulled him to lie down on his back, surrounded by the fluff of pillows and thick blankets. 

Eric let out a cracked hum as he lifted his head and ever so softly pressed his lips to Host’s badly shaven jaw, quickly tucking his head back against his chest. It was so gently and fast that Host wasn’t so sure it counted as a kiss, but nonetheless he smiled and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
